


Gwah, bam e swoosh

by shatiaslove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Sentimental, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Top Kageyama Tobio, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: «Com’è per te giocare a pallavolo?» mi chiede allora.«È tutto ungwah,bameswoosh» esclamo felicemente, saltando e facendo vari gesti con le mani, per emulare schiacciate e muri.«E com’è per te stare con Kageyama?»Corrugo la fronte e ripenso alle sensazioni che provo stando con Kageyama. «È tutto... come giocare a pallavolo.»





	Gwah, bam e swoosh

«Hinata…» mi sussurra una voce dolce all’orecchio, ma non le do peso, troppo stanco per aprire gli occhi e dare inizio ad una nuova giornata. «Hinata?» ripete la voce, con un tono più alto e interrogativo. La mia unica risposta è un mugolio sommesso. «Idiota, svegliati!» mi urla la voce all’orecchio, costringendomi ad aprire gli occhi all’istante, terrorizzato. Volgo lo sguardo e incontro il suo, stizzito probabilmente a causa mia, e mi si rizzano i peli sulle braccia.  
«Potevi evitare di svegliarmi così, idiota!» dico in risposta, incespicando in alcune parole, perché il suo sguardo così stizzito mi inquieta parecchio.  
«Non ti svegliavi» si giustifica, facendo spallucce e alzandosi dal letto. Ma riesco a fermarlo in tempo, prendendolo per un polso e rispingendolo a letto, il più vicino possibile al mio corpo.  
«Buongiorno» mormoro sulle sue labbra, lasciandogli poi un bacio a stampo.  
«Buongiorno» borbotta, per poi far incontrare nuovamente le nostre labbra e darmi un bacio molto meno casto e molto più umido rispetto al precedente.  
Le sue mani mi stringono per i fianchi, mentre le mie esplorano la sua schiena, sino a fermarsi all’elastico dei suoi boxer neri, decisamente inutili. Voglio dire, a che gli servono? Starebbe mille volte meglio senza.  
Le sue labbra, adesso un po’ più rosse rispetto a prima, decidono di abbandonare le mie, e darsi da fare sul mio collo, già tempestato di suoi succhiotti.  
«Kageyama» dico con voce spezzata, inarcando i fianchi per far scontrare i nostri corpi accaldati.  
Ma interrompe il gioco di lingue in pochi secondi, e si alza dal letto, lasciandomi da solo, confuso e con un broncio tenero – cioè, spero sia tenero per lui.  
«Dobbiamo andare a scuola» mi fa sapere, sbuffando. Segno che neanche lui sia stato così ben intenzionato, in un primo momento, a lasciare le cose a metà.  
«Ma…» mi lagno, aumentando il broncio.  
«Niente “ma”, idiota. Alzati, su.»  
Faccio come mi dice, lanciandogli un’ultima occhiataccia prima di superarlo e chiudermi nel bagno di casa sua, facendo un bagno veloce e indossando la divisa scolastica della Karasuno, la nostra scuola.  
Appena rientro in camera sua, lo trovo già vestito e sistemato, intuendo che il bagno lo ha fatto prima di svegliarmi, come quasi ogni giorno. Non è colpa mia se ho sempre sonno; anzi, non è colpa mia se mi fa stare sveglio durante la notte. Non che a me dispiaccia, comunque.  
Usciamo di casa saltando la colazione e dirigendoci tranquilli verso scuola, Kageyama con le mani in tasca e io con le braccia dondolanti vicino ai fianchi.  
Arrivati a scuola, ci separiamo e ci diamo appuntamento per il pranzo, nonostante sia abbastanza certo finiremo anche oggi per mangiare gli ultimi cinque minuti della pausa pranzo, perché Kageyama ha sempre altre cose in mente da fare – cioè, da farmi.  
La mattinata passa abbastanza in fretta, principalmente perché dalle lezioni apprendo poco e nulla. L’unica cosa di cui mi rendo conto è il suono dell’ultima campanella che segna il momento della pausa pranzo. Mi alzo come un razzo, tenendo sottobraccio il _bentō_ che la madre di Kageyama ha preparato con cura per me. Corro fuori dalla scuola e mi precipito nel nostro posto segreto, ovvero gli spogliatoi della palestra di pallavolo. All’ora di pranzo nessuno ci viene mai e la cosa è più che un bene.  
Trovo Kageyama già seduto per terra, il suo _bentō_ tra le gambe, le bacchette già sistemate in mano. Se non avessi fatto qualche minuto di ritardo, probabilmente non si sarebbe preparato per mangiare.  
«Fammi spazio» dico al ragazzo, che si sposta poco più in là, facendomi sedere accanto a lui. Poi sembra pensarci un po’ e mi costringe a mettermi tra le sue gambe, la mia schiena contro il suo petto allenato.  
«Hai fame?» mi chiede. Ci penso su, ma alla fine scuoto la testa. La sua vicinanza non mi permette di pensare lucidamente, il suo profumo mi inebria e mi distrae da ogni cosa. «Neanche io» ammette, stringendo le braccia attorno al mio corpo, per poi poggiare il mento su una mia spalla.  
Lo lascio fare, perché so che Kageyama non è una persona molto dolce, ma so che è desideroso di contatti. E di certo non me ne lamento.  
La punta del suo naso mi solletica il collo e poi le sue labbra mi lasciano soffici baci su per il mento, fino a soffermarsi su un lato della mia bocca. Volgo leggermente il capo, per permettergli di baciarmi, e non si fa ripetere la muta richiesta due volte. Appena le nostre labbra si scontrano, il resto del mondo scompare. È come se non esistesse nessun altro, è come se non importasse di null’altro. Quando Kageyama mi bacia, è solo lui che sento. Le sue mani, le sue labbra, i suoi gemiti. Gira tutto attorno a lui e a quello che mi fa provare, alle sensazioni che mi si spargono dalla testa fino alla punta dei piedi.  
«Cosa…?» esclama una voce, che ci fa sussultare e che fa sì che Kageyama si allontani da me. La voce proviene da Nishinoya, che poi si porta una mano alla nuca e sorride fintamente. «Ehi» mormora.  
Asahi, l’ _asso_ della nostra squadra, entra negli spogliatoi a seguito di Nishinoya e ci guarda confuso e imbarazzato allo stesso tempo.  
Le mie guance si surriscaldano sempre di più, a mano a mano che mi rendo conto degli sguardi puntati addosso, e le mie gambe non hanno alcuna intenzione di muoversi, nonostante mi piacerebbe scappare via di corsa. Non mi piace essere fissato in questo modo.  
«Che ci fate qui?» chiede Kageyama con nonchalance, ma appena volgo lo sguardo nella sua direzione, noto che sta tenendo lo guardo puntato in un punto a caso e che anche le sue guance sono completamente rosse, forse poco meno rispetto a quando ci baciammo per la prima volta.  
«Volevamo allenarci un po’» risponde Asahi.  
«Anche noi» replica Kageyama, al che io annuisco accondiscendente, senza sapere bene perché.  
«Lo vedo bene» esclama la voce di Tanaka, spuntando dalle spalle di Asahi, con un sorrisetto scherzoso sulle labbra.  
«C’è qualcun altro?» domanda esasperato Kageyama, decidendo finalmente di alzarsi. Mi sforzo di farlo anche io, ma, dopo esserci riuscito, devo sforzare le mie gambe a stare ferme sul posto.  
«In realtà, ci siamo tutti, ma gli altri sono ancora in palestra» ammette Nishinoya, tenendo sempre su il suo sorriso gentile, anche se palesemente finto.  
Kageyama non risponde e io non ho idea di cosa fare, perciò guardo prima l’alzatore della squadra e poi tutti gli altri, giocherellando con le mani.  
Infine, mi decido a dire: «Quindi mi fai qualche alzata, Kageyama?». Ho davvero voglia di allenarmi, visto che ci siamo tutti.  
«Be’, le alzate te le fa sicuramente» risponde Tanaka, facendo scoppiare a ridere Nishinoya, mentre Asahi li osserva confuso e imbarazzato.  
Kageyama, al mio fianco, stringe i pugni ed esce dalla stanza, senza rispondere alla provocazione di Tanaka. Provocazione che comunque non sono stato in grado di capire bene.  
Decido di seguirlo, per poi ritrovarmi nella palestra piena di gente. La nostra squadra non è proprio in grado di prendersi una pausa, c’è da dirlo. Abbiamo questa mania di allenarci in ogni momento possibile e con chiunque ci capiti a tiro, anche con membri delle altre squadre.  
« _Oh_ , anche tu qui?» mi chiede Yamaguchi amichevolmente, per poi lanciare un’occhiata a Kageyama, un po’ più in là, che sta sbuffando e bofonchiando qualcosa tra sé e sé. «È successo qualcosa?»  
« _Eh_ , no, no» rispondo, scuotendo la testa, ma appena noto Nishinoya, Tanaka e Asahi uscire dalla palestra, mi immobilizzo, osservandoli.  
«Sicuro?» Sugawara si aggiunge alla conversazione. «Sembra proprio che sia successo qualcosa.»  
«Ragazzi, abbiamo qualcosa da dirvi» esclama Tanaka, mentre Nishinoya e Asahi alle sue spalle scuotono la testa, in disappunto.  
«Che cosa?» chiede Sawamura, il capitano della squadra.  
«Tanaka, non sono fatti tuoi» lo sgrida e implora contemporaneamente Nishinoya, ma Tanaka non sembra dargli ascolto.  
«Il nostro duo strano sta ins…» una pallonata arriva dritta sullo stomaco di Tanaka, spezzandogli il respiro e costringendolo a piegarsi in due dal dolore.  
Ci giriamo tutti nella direzione da cui è arrivata la palla e troviamo Kageyama che ha lo sguardo di uno capace di uccidere trenta persone usando solo gli occhi.  
«Che sta succedendo qui?» chiede Sawamura con tono minaccioso, osservando sia Kageyama che il trio che, al momento, sta cercando di trattenere Tanaka dal lanciarsi contro l’alzatore della squadra.  
«Niente» risponde Kageyama, con i pugni chiusi e le nocche estremamente bianche, segno che sta stringendo troppo.  
«Hinata?» mi chiede il capitano, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Ingoio un po’ di saliva e «Io e Kageyama stavamo pranzando negli spogliatoi quando sono entrati loro tre» ammetto, indicando Nishinoya, Tanaka e Asahi, spaventato dallo sguardo di Sawamura.  
«Non si può pranzare in palestra» mi riprende lui e io annuisco, pronto ad obbedire alla punizione che ci aspetta.  
«Non stavano solamente pranzando» dice Tanaka appena si riprende, facendo corrugare la fronte a tutti. «Si stavano baciando» esclama, facendo risuonare la frase per tutta la palestra.  
« _Eh_?» dicono tutti contemporaneamente, sconvolti.  
«Hinata, è vero?» mi chiede Sugawara, con un sorrisetto strano sul volto.  
«Be’, sì, lo facciamo spesso» rispondo, facendo spallucce.  
«Sei un idiota» urla Kageyama, buttandomisi addosso e facendomi cadere all’indietro. Finisco per ritrovarmelo a cavalcioni di sopra, lo sguardo di fuoco puntato addosso. «Sei seriamente un idiota» ripete.  
«Che ho fatto?» mi lagno, portando le braccia sul viso per difendermi. Kageyama non risponde, mi lancia solo la millesima occhiata di fuoco della giornata.  
« _Emh_ , ragazzi?» mormora Yachi, una delle nostre manager. «Forse dovreste alzarvi.»  
Kageyama mi osserva e poi osserva il resto dei nostri compagni, che ci guarda ridendo sommessamente. «Fottuto Hinata» borbotta, alzandosi infastidito.  
«Sicuramente è stato fottuto, sì» dice Tsukishima a Yamaguchi, facendosi sentire da tutti.  
Mi alzo anche io e li guardo uno per uno con la confusione bellamente stampata sul volto. «Ma che ho fatto?»  
«Sei così tanto idiota che non te ne rendi neanche conto. Mi chiedo come abbia fatto ad innamorarmi di te» dice Kageyama, per poi sbarrare gli occhi e portarsi le mani a coprire la bocca.  
«Cosa?!» esclamano tutti in coro.  
«Cosa?» mormoro io poco dopo, guardando Kageyama, che impreca tra sé e sé e non si decide ad incontrare il mio sguardo.  
«Ma quindi state insieme?»  
«Siamo solo amici» rispondo a Tanaka.  
«Siamo solo amici?!» Kageyama fa per venirmi incontro ancora una volta, ma viene bloccato da Sawamura e Sugawara che, dopo essersi lanciati un’occhiata d’intesa, costringono tutta la squadra ad uscire dalla palestra, lasciando me e Kageyama da soli. So solo che prima di uscire via Sawamura dice qualcosa a Kageyama, e Sugawara mi consiglia di pesare bene le parole che andrò a pronunciare. Ma perché?  
«Kageyama, che vuol dire che sei innamorato di me?»  
«Vuol dire quel che vuol dire» sbotta, a qualche metro di distanza da me, mentre la rete del campo ci divide.  
«Io pensavo fossimo solo amici» ammetto, grattandomi la nuca.  
«Secondo te gli amici fanno le cose che facciamo io e te?»  
«No, ma neanche le persone innamorate.»  
«Che vuoi dire?» lo vedo fare qualche passo verso di me e poi scuotere la testa e fare qualche passo indietro, tornando al punto di partenza.  
«Voglio dire, le coppie innamorate dicono di amarsi e organizzano appuntamenti e mostrano a tutti fieramente il loro amore, tenendosi per mano senza problemi e sostenendosi sempre, a prescindere da tutto» spiego. «Noi non facciamo nessuna di queste cose» concludo.  
«Quindi tu non sei innamorato di me?»  
«No» rispondo.  
« _Ah_ » Kageyama corre via, letteralmente, lasciandomi da solo in palestra. Cos’ho detto di male? Cos’ho fatto di male?  
Sento dei passi alle mie spalle, ma non mi giro, troppo concentrato a pensare a cosa sia accaduto durante questa pausa pranzo, senza capirci poi molto.  
«Hinata?»  
«Sì?»  
«Cos’hai detto a Kageyama?»  
«Gli ho detto che non sono innamorato di lui.»  
«Sei sicuro sia così?» mi giro verso Sugawara e annuisco, con convinzione. «Com’è per te giocare a pallavolo?» mi chiede allora.  
«È tutto un _gwah_ , _bam_ e _swoosh_ » esclamo felicemente, saltando e facendo vari gesti con le mani, per emulare schiacciate e muri.  
«E com’è per te stare con Kageyama?»  
Corrugo la fronte e ripenso alle sensazioni che provo stando con Kageyama. «È tutto... come giocare a pallavolo.»  
«Ami la pallavolo perché è _gwah_ , _bam_ e _swoosh_ , giusto?» annuisco, in tutta risposta. «E allora perché dici di non amare Kageyama che ti fa provare le stesse cose?»  
«Quindi io lo… _umh_ … amo?»  
«Questo lo sai solo tu. Però pensaci.»  
   
   
   
Kageyama ha saltato l’allenamento pomeridiano e non era mai capitato prima d’ora. E io ho fatto un sacco di errori durante il mio allenamento, troppo distratto, troppo perso tra i miei pensieri, tanto che alla fine Sawamura ha deciso di mandarmi a casa.  
Adesso sono sulla via del ritorno, da solo, lo sguardo rivolto verso il marciapiede e la mente rivolta verso Kageyama.  
Stare insieme a qualcuno vuol dire davvero organizzare appuntamenti e mostrare a tutti il proprio amore? O va bene anche solo provare _gwah_ , _bam_ e _swoosh_? C’è differenza tra le due cose? Il suo amore è meno valido solo perché non è molto romantico? Solo perché non sa cosa sia la dolcezza? Io voglio che lui sia romantico e dolce?  
No, non lo voglio, in realtà.  
E questa consapevolezza mi arriva dritta in faccia. Perché io voglio Kageyama così com’è: un idiota che mi fa le migliori alzate dell’universo e che mi fa dimenticare il mondo quando mi sta attorno.  
Comincio a correre, a perdifiato, mentre i muscoli mi tirano e mi fanno male per tutte le schiacciate – giuste o sbagliate – che ho fatto pomeriggio. Ma corro lo stesso, fino a ritrovarmi davanti a casa di Kageyama e bussare alla sua porta, con più enfasi del dovuto.  
«Hinata-kun?» mi chiede sua madre, sorpresa.  
«Buonasera. Kageyama è in casa?» chiedo a mia volta, ansante.  
«Sì, è in camera sua, entra pure» mi fa segno di entrare e io la ringrazio con un veloce inchino, prima di togliere le scarpe e dirigermi verso la sua camera. Apro la porta senza neanche bussare e ritrovo il ragazzo addormentato sul suo letto, la divisa scolastica ancora addosso, le braccia che tengono strette il cuscino. Mi avvicino e noto che ha i contorni degli occhi arrossati e delle lacrime secche sulle guance. Un groppo mi sale in gola, mentre lo osservo.  
È bello, è molto bello, coi capelli scuri che gli ricadono scompigliati sul viso e le labbra rosee socchiuse. Non posso fare a meno di passare un dito sul suo viso, carezzandolo. Peccato che il mio gesto lo faccia mugolare, fino a farlo svegliare completamente.  
Appena riconosce la mia figura, si alza a sedere e mi osserva, un po’ confuso e un po’ arrabbiato.  
«Ti amo» rilascio le due parole come un fiume straripante e poi arrossisco, perché forse ho parlato troppo velocemente e a voce troppo alta. Abbasso lo sguardo, verso le lenzuola che ci hanno visto più volte insieme. «Mi dispiace» aggiungo, con un tono più basso e tranquillo.  
«Come fai ad essere sicuro di amarmi?» è sulla difensiva, lo capisco dalla sua voce. Ma ancora non sono pronto ad incontrare il suo sguardo.  
«Perché quando sono con te provo le stesse sensazioni che sento quando gioco a pallavolo, quando riesco a convincerti a farmi delle alzate e riesco a schiacciare la palla con precisione e forza. Mi sento soddisfatto, felice, eccitato» sono certo persino le mie orecchie siano rosse, adesso, a causa dell’imbarazzo.  
«Hinata…»  
«Sì?»  
«Guardami negli occhi» alzo lo sguardo e, controvoglia, incrocio il suo. «Ripeti le due parole che hai detto prima.»  
«Mi dispiace?»  
«No, quelle prima ancora.»  
«Ti amo» sussurro, ancora più imbarazzato.  
Una mano di Kageyama mi sfiora la guancia, facendomi rabbrividire. «Ti amo anche io, idiota.»  
«Quindi stiamo insieme?»  
«Quindi stiamo insieme.»  
«Continuerai a chiamarmi idiota?»  
«Sì, perché lo sei.»  
«Sì, va bene così, perché sei idiota anche tu.»  
«Siamo idioti insieme.»


End file.
